Ice and snow
by darkenekangel
Summary: My oc is a criminal working for Hiwatari who trys to take sumthing back from Dark, a criminal and assinater mastermind, read to find out what will happen! pairings Darkoc Hiwatarioc or whoever you wish him to be with!


Disclaimer: Warble warble warble.. All character from d n angel.warble warble. do not belong to me whatsoever.blah blah warble warble.and flames are allowed.blah blah, but now really insulting ones.blah warble.nvm,.. All flames are allowed, blahblah blah blah, and this is my first actual story, I kno I kno, mah other ones were crap, but please try to review. I'm busy wit hw, and other stuff, so please review, I promise that the ther chapter will be better.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What's the info on this disc?" Asked an unknown girl.  
  
" The disc contains top secret information about our organizations whereabouts, and all the data from all the missions I've sent our team on." Said the person on the other line.  
  
" So you're basically telling me to through the enemy's territory, grab the disc, and then try not to get caught into the predators mouth? All by myself?" Said the girl with a hint of annoyance.  
  
" Precisely, yes" said the person on the other line with a chuckle, and a hint of amusement.  
  
" So where is this "disc" Said the girl.  
  
" The disc is currently still at the hacker's house right now, so just go to the given location that was in the folder that I have given you before. And be careful, the hacker is not just a hacker, also an assassinator too. So be careful Freya, we don't want you legendary assassin that never got caught. Coming back with you impaled or severed. And by the way, his name is Dark, the so-called  
  
" As if, anyways I'll be going now, to get ready, it's already dark enough to start, so JA ne, Hiwatari." Freya said as she put the phone down.  
  
Freya walked into her room in her apartment. IT was furnished with a queen- sized bed that has a white wolf howling to the moon on its covers, a desk in a corner, a make-up table that was made of polished marble, and a walk in closet. She walked into the closet and took out some cloths.  
  
" This'll do, she said as she started to put on a black tank top and baggy black jeans that has holster's built under the pants under a hidden fabric. She walked out of the door, headed to the bathroom, and got out a mini shotgun and a normal handgun out of a drawer. As she walked through the door, she slipped her guns into her holsters as she walked out the door with her black gloves under her arm.  
  
' Always good to blend in with the night' she thought as she slipped into the shadows of the streets, avoiding all light sources.  
  
'I'm approaching the enemy's hideout better keep it extra quiet now' thought Freya. She jumped off a light post, only to be met with a really large gate. I mean a really large gate.  
  
' Talk about high security jeez' she though. Freya silently walked  
backwards away from the gates, then ran at a remarkable speed towards  
the gates. She grabbed onto one of the bar from the gate and flipped  
over the gate, only to land safely and quietly like a mouse. Afraid to  
be seen, she slipped into the darkness of the trees in grounds of the  
apartment building,  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dark slouched as he watched tv.  
  
" Today, another break-in in the national art's museum of Japan.  
It seems like Dark has stuck again, only to leave the police  
dumbfounded on how he has gotten away, yet again."  
  
" Piff, same old same old" said Dark as he turned off the TV.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
Bing-Bong~ Dark got up from his leather couch and walked towards  
the door.  
  
" Who is it?" Yelled out Dark to the other person on the other  
side of the door.  
  
" Who do you think it is Dark?" Said a all too familiar voice.  
Dark immediately unlocked the door, the chains on the door, and opened  
it.  
  
" Hiya Daisuke, long time since you visited me, you're gonna get  
it now." He said as he lightly punched Daisuke on the head.  
  
" 'Lo Dark, I have been sent on too many missions these days,  
that's why I couldn't get to you, but I heard you stole some important  
data from the other association thing. Everyone is talking about it.  
Did you give it to Hito Yet? I heard you did it yesterday night" Said  
a all too perky Daisuke. He seemed to be blushing from time to time.  
  
" Drinking again? Or did the others just forced you too. Dai,  
you never drank enough to be called a man. And no I haven't given it  
yet, I'll give it to him tomorrow, I'm tired right now" Said a Chibi  
Dark.  
  
" OK, then. I will havfta go and meet with the twins now Bai  
la." Said a drowsy Daisuke as he walked away.  
  
" Ehhh. ok cya." He said as he walked back in closing the door.  
  
" Gotta get some shut eye." Said Dark as he walked into his room  
and just fell into his bed, and curled up into his black mattress and  
covers. Immediately falling asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
No one could hear her, as Freya climbed up the apartment building  
avoiding all the videos cameras and securities in the halls. She had  
already taken care of the security in the garden, and front yard. She  
hid them in the bushes.  
  
' This is too easy everything is going as planned, I wonder what  
Hiwatari was worried about? He worries too much about everything.' She  
though as she climbed up to the 15th floor of the 18th floor building,  
carefully landing onto a rail of a certain balcony. She jumped as  
quiet as she can be from rail to rail, with perfect balance, until she  
reached the balcony at the far right side of the building.  
  
'Reached location, now the fun but hard part.' She instructed her  
self. She carefully walked up to the door and checked for any alarm.  
None. She continued to check until she found a highly advanced Zig  
type class AA lock. She carefully opened the code tablet and typed in  
a series of codes and numbers. Finally, after what seemed like an  
eternity, she unlocked it.  
  
' Perfect' she thought. She slipped into the house and looked around.  
The was a Dresser, a table and a office chair with a computer on it, a  
shelf with what seem like books, a lamp on a table beside a bed with  
black covers. She seems to be in some one bedroom! She looked around  
she could hear breathing, she darted her direction towards the bed,  
their seems to be a clump of dark colored hair stick out from the top  
of the bed.  
  
'Dammit, right into the demons hole' she thought.' And into where the  
treasure chest is.' She thought smiling to her self, focusing her  
attention towards where the computer was. Inside the Hardrive, was the  
disc stuck into the floppy slot.  
  
'Bingo' she said in her head. She walked towards the computers,  
keeping her sight on the clump in the bed and the destination; the  
floppy.  
  
Rustle~*~ She immediately darted he attention onto the plastic bag  
under her foot.  
  
" Kuso!' she cursed in her head.  
  
She looked at the sleeping figure in the bed. Still sleeping.  
'Whew' she thought.' That was close. She reached towards the computer  
and pressed the button to get the floppy out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dark was trying to sleep; he was just woken up by a horrifying  
nightmare. There was so much blood, blood everywhere, and blood on the  
walls. But no corpse. The stench of flesh could be smelled even though  
the dream had ended, and even though it was a dream. 'It was so real,'  
thought Dark.  
  
Rustle~*~  
  
Dark froze he didn't move and paused breathing. ' Is someone in my  
house to get the floppy? Or to kill me?' Then he remembered that the  
rustle was from a plastic bag and that the only plastic bag in his  
room is the one containing printing paper, and that was right beside  
the computer. He silently slipped his hand under his pillow slowly to  
reveal a hand knife. Ready for action. He turned to look at the  
figured that was currently fixed at taking the floppy.  
  
'Heh heh. too late the great Dark has found you!' he mused in his  
thoughts as he leaped with grace into midair and landing right behind  
the intruder that seems to been a girl. All without sound.  
  
He girl just got the floppy and stood up then turn around. Turned  
around face the face to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Freya reached the floppy and took the floppy out.  
  
' Mission accomplished' She thought. She stood up to turn around, only  
to see deep dark purple eyes staring expectantly at her.  
  
Freya look at Dark, they both were still, for a few moments. Looking  
at each other. One shocked and one mused.  
  
She studied this infamous Dark. He was about 5'11 and had a nice  
build, not too fat with, silky purple hair and deep purple eyes,  
matching his hair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dark studied her with interest.  
  
'Why is a girl sneaking into my house to get a floppy?' He thought.  
  
" I would've expected more, not a bad impression such as this from  
Hiwatari." Dark finally spoke up, breaking the tension in the air.  
  
" Looks can be deceiving," replied the girl as she stepped towards the  
balcony door, now her hand only the door, slowly opening it till there  
was just enough room for here to slip through. She then took action.  
  
She darted and ran out of the balcony door and attempted jump off and  
over the railings. Only to be overwhelmed by a heavy thing grabbing  
her and tackling her to the ground. Dark turned her around to face  
him. He used his right arm to hold Freya's hands still and his other  
hand he rested on the right hand side of Freya for balance.  
  
" Of course looks can be deceiving, you're just a little girl,  
what more do I expect from you? Freya looked at her options, she could  
either try to fight the infamous Dark, or she can use her wits and  
with a bit or luck escape. Or she could just kick him where it hurts  
THEN escape.  
'I like the last option' Freya thought. As she swinged her legs back  
and attempted to knee him between the legs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dark studied this teenager's worried expression; she seems to be  
trying to figure a way out of his grip.' As if you can do that'  
thought Dark with a evil suppressed laughter inside his head. He  
looked at her; she seems to be thinking too much about escape to  
notice him looking at her.  
  
She wasn't too tall, about 5'5 and have brown hair with natural  
highlights of red and gold on her shiny silky, long hair. He eyes  
weren't too big or too miniscule, just the right size, and were a deep  
mahogany color.' Wait a minute!' He said as he saw the girl snap out  
of thinking and swinged her leg upward towards the spot between his  
legs. '  
  
No!' Dark thought. Too late, Freya Has hit her target. Dark could  
suddenly feel a sickening pain between his legs and doubted over in  
agony.  
  
Freya saw this as a chance to escape, she got up and turned around  
running to the rails yet again, ready to jump off.  
"Argh!" Freya cried out. She turned around; Dark has put a big  
gruesome slash on her thigh, and it was bleeding fast. She turned  
around and got out her gun, she aimed, and focused on her target. She  
couldn't focus, her knees started to feel weak, and he thighs, they  
were numb. Her whole body started to tremble and lose energy; her  
vision became fuzzy and blurry. She then fell to the ground  
unconscious.  
  
"Better Move her in now, I'll contact Hiko later in the day, too  
tired, he thought as he dragged her into his house.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
please review1 and maybe while reviewing, you can give me suggestions on what to add onto the story or what pairings, or any suggestions on the plot, please review! I love you all! 


End file.
